


Extra spidery Spidey

by Ender_Crystal_23



Series: Peter is a spider [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spiderman Homecoming
Genre: :D, Angst, Fluff, Irondad, Loki is a dick, Loli needs a hug, New to fanfic, Not canon-compliant, Peter Parker Acts Like a Spider, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, So much angst, cool powers, extra spidery spidey, forgive me for not being perfect, i mean they don’t stay dead but they die?, many more tags on the way, minor? character death, mutations, only second fanfic, spiderson, tramatic events
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ender_Crystal_23/pseuds/Ender_Crystal_23
Summary: Well I’m not that good at writing but this is an au where when peter gets bitten he gets more spider powers, like more legs and extra eyes and fur, kind of.... I promise it’ll be better than this summary!





	1. Not an actual chapter, sorry

**Author's Note:**

> This will be absolute trash at the beginning, I have an idea but no clue how to execute it. Just hang with me please, I’ll update as soon as possible until I have many chapters pre-written

Hey, I’m getting to work on this, please be patient, I will try to post reliably on every Friday, if I miss one, sorry. Until I have multiple rewritten chapters I’m probably gonna post randomly I'll try to post once a week


	2. Not a real chapter again, but sneak peek! :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing is hard! I know what I want this to be about, but I have to set the stage for the good parts! I want to post something so I’ll post a sneak peak that will probably be in the ACTUAL chapter three, maaaayybe two but most likely not, anyway, enjoy the sneak peek!

Peter stood over Loki, fangs dripping venom as he snarled, “never touch my family ever again, or you’ll have much worse then this!” Then he bit Loki, pumping venom into his bloodstream and paralyzing him with pain. “This is the least of what you deserve.” Peter muttered and left Loki there dying slowly and painfully.


	3. Actually a chapter, wow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter getting his powers and how he deals with it

This all started with that fateful trip to Oscorp, the day Peter was bitten started out the same as any other day, flash pushing him into a locker.

“Look where you’re going Penis!” Flash sneered. 

Peter stumbled but didn’t fall. He glared at Flash but kept going, quicker then normal. He met Ned by the school bus and talked about Star Wars and legos and what they’re going to build next. 

During the field trip peter got separated from his group when he went to the bathroom. He wandered around looking for his group when he felt a pinch on the back of his neck. He looked around and saw his group but didn’t realize that one of the spiders got loose and bit him. He started to feel really sick, like really really sick. 

When he got home he fell into bed and slept. In the morning he didn’t go to school, Aunt May took his temperature and it was 103 degrees Fahrenheit. She had to go to work so he stayed home by himself, that’s when really strange things started to happen. 

His back started to really hurt, it was like something was trying to get out from underneath his skin. His canines started to ache, like when he lost his baby teeth. His eyes were burning and he had a headache. Peter was in so much pain. Eventually the back pains went away but first it felt like something tore out of his back. His canines elongated and something sweet started to fill his mouth. His eyes stopped burning but when he opened his eyes things looked a lot different, for one thing the world was blurry because he didn’t have his glasses on. 

He saw some colors that he never saw before, there were also some strange vibrations and he could feel/hear SO MUCH it hurt. He was feeling a little better so he went to the bathroom, what he saw shocked him so much. He, puny Peter Parker had abs! Oh and six extra eyes, four more legs, fangs, and a little thicker hair, HOLY SHIT HE HAD SIX EXTRA EYES, FOUR LEGS, AND FANGS!!!

(I can’t draw so sorry, and I’m not gonna steal a picture cuz none of them look how I want them to look :/)

Peter was panicking and so his mouth filled with something that tasted a little like candy apple, or syrup maybe... he swallowed it, then belatedly realized it was probably venom and started to panic again. He calmed down after awhile and examined his new features carefully. He took one of his legs from his back and examined it, it was like a spider legs, thin and long, but incrediblely strong. 

Peter was curious, since he had some characteristics of a spider, could he walk on walls like a spider? He decided to find out. So he put some of his spider legs on the wall, the used his fingertips and went on the walls! It was so cool. His wrists felt really weird though, like they were filled with something, so he looked down at them, and there were little holes! He poked them to see what would happen, something white and sticky came out, spider silk! Peter was amazed, so much has happened to him just because of a single spider bite!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is like the introduction to my au, he’s gonna be so op with so many new power, it’s gonna be gr8.
> 
> Btw thanks for the support, comment any powers you might want me to add or things you like, comments give me inspiration!


	4. Chapter two, when Ben dies.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry I haven’t posted in awhile, school is brutal, I’ll start posting more during winter break. Btw this is going to be a time skip, uncle Ben was killed by the mugger and peter vowed revenge, this is where we are at now. I just didn’t know how to write the part, plus I want to get to the actual storyline.

Peter was mad, he was very very very mad. 

This lowlife of a person killed his uncle! 

He will pay. 

Peter swung after him, he will not escape from this spider. He followed the car that the mugger stole. It stopped at a warehouse. 

He scuttled in and snatched the murderer from the car, he then pinned this, dispicable human being with his spider legs, let his eyes go black, and bared his fangs while snarling,

“do you know what you did? You are a MURDERER!! You hurt my family, you will be hurt in return.” 

The man turned into a sniveling mess. 

“Please, please, I don’t know what I did! I’m sorry! I’m sorry! Please don’t kill me.” 

Peter smirked and coolly whispered, 

“you’re going to wish I killed you when I’m done, but no, I will not kill you, you will wish you were dead, but I’m no murderer like you, I will never stoop to your level.” 

He then bit him and the mugger started to cry out in agony. 

“This is my venom, you will be paralyzed and in pain the rest of your miserable life, if your found in this warehouse.” 

Peter snarled at him. He is a weak human, but they need protecting from people like him, so peter decided he will protect the people who can’t protect themselves, as uncle Ben said, “with great power comes great responsibility.” 

Peter needed a mask though, he had to protect aunt May from bad people too. He can’t lose his only family left. 

So he got to work. He designed a suit, he made holes in the back for his legs, only for emergencies though, he doesn’t want people knowing he’s a freak. He got big lenses for his regular eyes and made the top of the mask see through one way for his extras. He designed and built his suit, pretty high tech with his AI, Karen. 

Peter started patrolling, being the friendly neighborhood Spiderman that stops petty crimes and makes sure no other person has to go through what he did. Losing a family, he never killed the criminals either, he just webbed them up and left a note. 

For troublesome ones he paralyzes them for a little bit, not much, just enough for them to stop wiggling. 

He also has his normal life to think about, and how to hide his abnormalities, his eyes, legs, fangs, etc, etc. he hasn’t been to school in awhile because he was still grieving Ben’s death. 

On Monday is the day he will go back. 

 

———— time skip ————

 

It was Monday and peter was dreading his return to school, the only good thing would be seeing Ned again. 

“Shit I’m gonna be late!” Peter ran out yelling behind him, “bye may! See you after school!” 

Then was off. He may or may not of ran a teeny bit too fast for a normal human but oh well. When he got to school, Ned was waiting for him at the front steps. 

“Hey man, long time no see, I’m sorry about Ben, he was a good man.” Ned greeted him.

“Yeah. I miss him a lot, I just couldn’t come back to school so soon since my life changed, ya know?” 

“Yeah man no, problem, I’ll be here if you need to talk about anything.”

“Thanks Ned.” 

“No problem.” 

They walked down the hall, not saying anything, what was there to say?

Ben is dead. 

That’s it, that’s all that has to be said. 

Peter got to his locker to find Flash waiting for him, a smirk on his face. 

“Aww poor Penis Parker, lost his little uncle, probably just wanted to get away from you! Ha!” 

Peter saw red, he didn’t care who saw him he barreled at Flash, picked him up and slammed him into a locker. 

“You don’t know anything! HE DIED IN MY ARMS!! Do you know how long it took me to get out of bed? To come here? Then I get this shit?!? Fuck You Flash, I’m flipping traumatized you don’t get to say anything.” Peter screamed at him, “UNCLE BEN WAS A GOOD MAN, YOU DON’T GET TO DISRESPECT HIS MEMORY!!” 

Peter’s eyes went black for a second, just enough for Flash to see. He was trembling in Peter’s hold. Peter let him go and stormed off, Ned hot on his heels. 

“Dude! Flash almost pooped himself he was so scared, good for you for standing up for yourself!” 

Peter growled, he was unsatisfied about Flash. He deserved more than just a scare. 

Peter decided to send spiders into Flash’s room to mortify him, that was another power he discovered, he can now talk to spiders and command them. 

Flash’s room will look like a horror movie set. School dragged on for a long time, Peter was finally freed. He said his good bye to Ned and walked home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was a trip! I’ll get started on chapter three soon, Mr. Stark is finally gonna make an appearance, and you might get some irondad, ha jk, it’s gonna be civil war! ;P see y’all soon!


	5. Chapter Three; Ironman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I was unproductive during the holidays. Sorry for not updating Christmas was crazy I didn’t have any time to write anything. Well, here’s my version of civil war! (Pre civil war? Idk) :D this is going to be told through third person? Idk I’m trying my best.

Tony was panicking, Steve lied to him, he lied and now Tony will have to pay for it. 

He needed another person, he needs someone on his side.

Tony heard about some spider-guy or something, maybe he would help. So he did some hacking and found out who the spider-guy is, and his jaw dropped, he’s a kid, a fourteen year old kid. 

Fighting crime. 

Tony decided that he will help out the kid, Peter Parker, and upgrade his suit, but when he looked at the suit, it looked like he could’ve made it already. 

It was pretty impressive. 

Tony now new he needed this kid as an employee or intern. If a kid could create an Ironman worthy suit, then he could handle a little discussion between himself and Steve. 

 

———— time skip ————

 

Peter was at his apartment, but there was a strange car, that looked very expensive, parked out front. 

He didn’t think much of it, but that was when his life changed. 

“May! I’m home! There was this fancy car parked out fron—“ 

Peter stopped, star struck, Tony Stark was here, at his house! 

“U-um, h-h-hi? What a-are you doing h-here M-m-m-mr. S-s-sta-rk?” He stuttered out. 

“I’m glad you asked Mr. Parker, I believe you could be a great intern prospect for my company, I’ve looked at your school records and you’re a genius!! I’m here to offer you an internship.” Tony stated with a smile. 

Peter was speechless, he just stood there with his mouth open 

“lets go to your room to talk things out.” 

“O-o-o-ok mr. Stark.” 

They went to peter’s room tony turned round. 

“Alright, listen up peter, I’m gonna give you the internship, its gonna be right, but I know you have some, shall we say, illegal, extracurriculars.” 

“W-w-what are you talking about mr. Stark, I don’t do anything illegal.” Peter replied nervously with slightly panicked fake laughter. 

“Stop lying, I know your Spiderman, part of the reason the internship is real and not just a cover story is because how high-tech your suit looks without any help from anyone, there is video of you talking to someone named ‘Karen’ I don’t know who she is though, and I don’t really care—” 

“Hey! Don’t diss my AI!! She is precious and must be protected at all cost!” 

That’s when Pete knew he fucked up, he let Mr. Stark, Ironman, know that he can build and code an AI. Tony’s eyes bugged out, 

“You built a functioning AI?!? By yourself?!?” 

This was when tony knew that he chose the right person to be his personal intern, payed, of course.

“Erm..... no?” 

“Let’s go Mr. Parker, lets go tell your aunt the good news that you’ll start as an intern for me, payed if you want. By the way, how do you feel about Germany? Because I might need Spiderman there soon.” 

Peter.exe has stopped working. 

 

I feel mean, CLIFFHANGER!!!! 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_________________________

Notes:  
__________________________

Leave a comment, yell at me if you . want idc, until next time, bai!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ha, gotcha, on to the rest!

 

Peter was so excited, he was going to Stark Tower! To see Tony Stark!!!

His life is unreal.

He was practically vibrating with excitement at school, he couldn’t wait to tell Ned! 

“Ned! Guess what?” Peter then lowered his voice, “Tony Stark came to my house yesterday and I’m going to Stark Tower today after school!”

“WHAT?!?! Oh my god! Peter that’s amazing!”

Ned was vibrating too, peter couldn’t wait for after school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, the next chapter might be out soon, it might not, yell at me in the comments for the cliffhanger if you want, idc. I kinda ran out of ideas for what to write. But enjoy the chapter, and until next time! Bai!


	6. Chapter four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s now after school and peter is at the tower. Flash doesn’t know about Peter’s internship yet so he isn’t calling him a liar yet. Enjoy. This is in Peter’s point of view, so first person, I’m playing around with what point of view it should be. Jk, just the first few paragraphs

Oh my god, oh my god, OH MY GOD!!!! I’m going to STARK TOWER!! Like the stark tower.

I’m so excited!!

(K now is gonna be like before)

Peter got out of the car, thanking the driver, Happy. He went into the lobby and wen up o the desk lady.

“Um excuse me? Mr. Stark told me to come here? I don’t know what to do?”

The lady snorted, “nice try kid but I don’t believe you, your way to young for me to believe that.”

Right after she said that the elevator opened, the one far back, and out came Stark.

“Ah, Mr. Parker glad your here, Debrah, this is the genius kid I was telling you to direct to my elevator, good thing FRIDAY told me that a boy matching Mr. Parker’s features came in or e might’ve missed his appointment. See ya later Deb.”

The lady, Debrah? Was speechless and gracelessly stuttered out her apologies.

Mr. Stark snorted and motioned for Peter to follow him.

“Ok, Pete, here’s what you’re gonna do, I’m gonna leave you here alone, and you invent whatever you want with the resources in the room I put you in, I’ll be back in a few hour okay? Okay.”

Peter didn’t know what to do, he was very nervous, hoping and praying that he didn’t start to drip venom from his fangs, that happens sometimes and is awful.

“O-okay Mr. Stark, I’ll get to work right away.” Peter stuttered out.

“And here’s the room, good luck pete, I’ll se you in a few hours!”

Tony slapped Peter’s back and walked away. Peter started to explore the room, looking at what he has to work with and starts to have a few ideas form in his head.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ line break ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Tony never really left Peter alone, he was always watching the boy. And what he has seen he is interested in what peter was building.

It looked like a weapon maybe?

Or maybe a robot. Tony couldn’t tell. Whatever it was it was interesting.

Peter dropped a bolt, he stared at it then sang, “mmmmmm watcha sayyyy.”

Tony is confused.

“The hell kid? Are you ok?” He said to the screen.

“Awwww heck ye! Its done!”

Peter held it up proudly,

“Now time to make more and wait until Mr. Stark comes back.”

He began building again, in thirty minutes there where five of the things tony was impressed, he didnt put any of the good stuff in that lab, only the bare minimum, but Peter still seemed to have no problem with it.

In fact, it seemed like this was a lot more tools then he was used to. How on earth did he make a high tech suit and an AI with less then those scraps?!

Once peter was on his tenth invention tony decided to join him in the room.

Peter was humming, there were so many more parts for him to use then at home!

The door slid open with a small whoosh and in walked Tony Stark.

“Hey kid, whatcha working on?”

“Oh, um... so you know my webs? Well I bought it might be useful to be able to make an actual web like a spider, so these things are filled with my web shooter formula and once hey hit the ground will become a net or can be manually activated midair.”

Tony was stunned that’s a really good idea, he might steal it for his own, but first,

“Wow kid, that’s amazing! There are so many uses for that! And you built is using this crap scrap? You might be smarter than me.”

“Nonononono Mr. Stark, I’m not as smart as you, and this isn’t crap, its much better then the stuff I use a home!”

 _What the hell?! The kid made a complex AI from scrap?!? How smart is this kid?!_ Tony thought with disbelief

“Hey kid, how about you take an iq test? That way we will know how smart you are.”

“Ok, I guess.... I’ll probably fail though.”

Tony shook his head in disbelief, this kid is worse then him with the low self-esteem points, he didn’t even know how freakin smart he is!!

Peter took the test and got a 169, even higher than Tony!

“WHAT?!? No way could I of gotten that height of a number, there must be some mistake!”

Peter was in shock, he almost opened all his eyes hen he got the result for his iq test. He wasn’t that smart! No, way was he smarter than Tony Stark.

“Well kid,” Tony stated smugly, “the results don’t lie, your smarter than me, you are a freaking genius!”

Peter was freaking out. He needed to go, he ran to the bathroom and locked himself in a stall, letting everything out, his legs and eyes come out and his fangs slide out as he’s panicking.

Tony was banging on the door.

“Pete, hey buddy, can you open the door please? You’re having a panic attack, I can help.”

Peter took some deep breaths, made everything go back to normal, and opened the door.

“HOLY- PETER WHY ARE THERE SPIDERS EVERYWHERE!?!.”

Whoops, peter forgot to tell the spider to go away.

“Erm..... I don’t know? They just came? Maybe they are worried about me?”

A very large wolf spider went into his hair and was glaring at Tony.

 _Peter, why is this_ human _looking at you? Do you want me to six some venomous spiders on him?_

“Oh hi Wolfy, I’m ok.”

 

Tony was very confused, “peter why are you talking to tHAT TERRIFYING CREATURE GET IT AWAY!!”

 

Wolfy started to crawl toward the human, the human promptly freaking out, it gave him a satisfactory screech. He kept crawling until peter picked him up and held him.

 

“Wolfy don’t scare Tony! He’s a friend!” Peter scolded.

___Hmph, I was just having a little fun!_ _ _

Tony was having a little panic attack, why does peter have so many spiders! And whY DID HE HAVE TO GET ATTACHED TO ONE?!.!?

 

Tony took a deep breath and asked nervously,

 

“Why was I not informed that you had a pet spider!?”

 

“Because I thought it wasn’t important, he’s not dangerous, and he’s cute!”

 

Peter shrugged and was continuing to pet the spider, he was calmed down now, thanks to Wolfy. He could now talk to Tony and clear up the misunderstanding that he was a genius, he was just a little bit above average in his opinion and didn’t deserve all this fuss being made around him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for not posting in a very long time, school was hectic and I kinda forgot about this story, but on a positive note, about two times as long chapter!
> 
> And I was sick 😷


	7. Welp, not a chapter upadate sorry..  😐

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so before you get your pitchforks and torches, I’m going to be doing a field trip fic, and it should be out soon... IF I CAN GET MY GODSDAM (goddamn for non perch jacksoners, 😘😘) ASS IN GEAR!! sorry, it’ll be out in a couple days??? I’ll try to post more, I’m really liking the chapter so far so..... yeah, I’ll get to updating this fic as soon as possible ❤️❤️❤️☺️☺️😊😊

Plz comment I’m an attention whore 😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭


	8. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok sooo.... I reallly wanted to get out the field trip fic, but I have lost my inspiration and this was almost finished so I thought “why not?” I told y’all something was gonna be updated, btw this fic has gone very much off track from when I originally thought it up, I might have to change some tags idk... anyway, hope you enjoyed! ☺️☺️☺️
> 
> Btw if anyone can comment how to get a profile pic and/or how to insert pictures into the fic will be greatly appreciated!!

Peter took a breath, still petting Wolfy,

“Mr. Stark I haven’t told you all my powers yet, I can communicate with spiders and command them, I can also send an army of spiders to plague someone, I’ve used it waaaayyy too many times on criminals but they deserve it.”

“Peter calm down, it’s ok—wait, YOU CAN CONTROL SPIDERS!?!? Never become evil, that’s too powerful, you would take over the world.”

“Heh... don’t worry Mr. Stark I won’t use my powers for evil, only freaking out criminals. Also, are you sure you want me? I mean I’m not that smart, you would do much better with my friend Ned, he’s a lot smarter than me.”

Tony is flabbergasted, how could this bright kid think he’s stupid?

“Kid, you are very smart, but besides your smarts you’re also Spiderman and I need Spiderman as well as you, and Ned isn’t Spiderman is he?”

“No”

~~~~~~~~~~time skip to civil war~~~~~~~~~~

Tony knew what the plan was gonna be as soon as peter said he could control spiders, he’s gonna get peter to sic them on the other avengers trapping them because they’re all terrified of spiders. Then they can talk about why they’re fighting.

“Kay, so Pete, what you’re gonna do is just surround Steve and co. with spiders so we can talk, if they start to kill them make them crawl on them, okay?”

“‘Kay”

Tony thought for a moment

“The one you have to look out for is Clint and Sam, sam can fly and Clint can hit you with tranquilizers, if you’re hit with that you’re done”

They boarded the plane, peter brought Wolfy for emotional support

(AN: so civil war is a lot different, there is Siberia, cap and friends got captured pretty quickly cuz, freaking spiders boi, I’m too horrible at writing action/fighting scenes so I’m just gonna overview it for you here, so peter flipped in, stole cap’s shield then summoned spiders stopping all fighting pretty much instantly. Cue freaking out of both sides (excluding Tony) quite a bit, the rouges surrenders once Clint gets overrun with spiders, shrieking all the while, they talk things out and the rouges never became outlaws running from iron man and friends. There’s no Zemo and Tony is still oblivious about his parents. There, sorry for the big paragraph.)

~~~~~~~~~~time skip to after civil war~~~~~~~~~~

(They are all living together at stark tower, aunt May is alive but she feels that Tony can take better care of peter because she can’t give him everything he needs)

“Hey ребенок паук, do you want to spar?”

Peter was startled off the ceiling from Natasha’s voice. He looked around confused until he saw her.

“Sure мама паук, lemme just get my mask so I don’t get overwhelmed by everything.”

“Kay”

Peter rushed to get his mask, he hated the spider that gave him his abilities because they made him a freak, his mask hid his abnormalities on his face because whenever he’s fighting, or sparring, they open up to give him extra senses.

But then he looks like a freak, so he always tries to spar or fight with his mask, using something that actually will happen, just a lot less then he says it will.

His normal senses are dialed up to 11, but when he’s fighting it becomes dialed up to 18 and time seems to slow down, everything seems super slow, or maybe he just moves very fast.

Because this happens, it is very rare when peter loses, even to Natasha. All the avenger are amazed that even untrained he could beat Natasha.

Peter doesn’t really like to show off so he pretends that’s it’s super hard for him to beat Natasha when it’s really not because then the other avengers will invade his bubble and he might hiss at them.

Oh yeah, when threatened peter hisses, the first time it happened it happened to flash.

Flash was about the shove peter into his locker when peter swiveled around _stared into his soul **and let out an unholy hiss.**_

Everyone was like wtf?!? but after a couple days everything went back to normal.

So yeah, peter hisses when threatened and will not hesitate to fuck you up if you’re in his space.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I actually posted really close togeather! 🤯🤯🤯  
> I’m very sorry for how long it’s been since the update yesterday or the day before idk I’m bad at time. I’m working really hard to get that field trip fic out, I’ll get it out as soon as possible, as always, luv ya! 
> 
>  
> 
> Btw the Russian is “baby spider” and the other is “mama spider” k bai  
>  
> 
> Also,  
> Plz comment I’m an attention whore


End file.
